List of members of the International Ice Hockey Federation
The International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) is the worldwide governing body for ice hockey and in-line hockey. It is based in Zurich, Switzerland, and maintains the international ice hockey rulebook, processes international player transfers, dictates officiating guidelines and is responsible for the management of international ice hockey tournaments. The IIHF was created on May 15, 1908, under the name (in French) Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace (LHG). Belgium, France, Great Britain, Switzerland and Bohemia (now the Czech Republic) were the founding members. The IIHF was composed entirely of European teams until 1920, when Canada and the United States joined. Under the IIHF, there are three levels for member organizations. The highest level, and the only one in which members can vote at IIHF Congresses, is IIHF Full Member. These nations have their own independent hockey association, and regularly participate in the various IIHF-sanctioned World Championships. IIHF Associate Members is the second level. These nations either do not have their own independent hockey association, or have one, but have limited participation in the World Championships. The third category, IIHF Affiliate Member, is for nations that only participate in the IIHF InLine Hockey World Championship. As of 2016, there are 77 members: 54 full members, 21 associate members and 2 affiliate members. Indonesia, Nepal, and the Philippines are the newest members, all of whom joined on May 19, 2016. In 2015, 47 members participated in the Men's World Championships and 36 participated in the Women's World Championships. Members IIHF Full Members } |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Romanian Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center|27 |align=center|36 |align=center| |- | | |Ice Hockey Federation of Russia |Vladislav Tretiak | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Serbian Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center|31 |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Slovak Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center| |align=center|10 |align=center| |- | | |Ice Hockey Federation of Slovenia | | |align=center|14 |align=center|22 |align=center| |- | | |South African Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center|41 |align=center|32 |align=center| |- | | |Spanish Ice Sports Federation | | |align=center|29 |align=center|26 |align=center| |- | | |Swedish Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Swiss Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Ice Hockey Association of Thailand | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Turkish Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center|40 |align=center|33 |align=center| |- | | |Ice Hockey Federation of Ukraine | | |align=center|21 |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |USA Hockey |Ron DeGregorio | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |} A'. Austria was expelled from the IIHF in 1920, then re-admitted on January 24, 1924. It was again expelled in 1939 and re-admitted on April 27, 1946. 'B. The IIHF recognizes Bohemia, which joined in 1908, and Czechoslovakia as the predecessors to the Czech Republic, which officially became a member in 1993. C'. Germany was expelled in 1920, then re-admitted on January 11, 1926. It was again expelled on April 27, 1946. West Germany and East Germany were admitted into the IIHF in 1951 and 1954, respectively. Following their reunification, Germany was re-admitted into the IIHF on October 3, 1990. 'D. In 1940, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania were annexed by the Soviet Union. Their membership expired on April 27, 1946. The three nations were re-admitted into the IIHF on May 6, 1992. E'. Japan was expelled from the IIHF on April 27, 1946, then re-admitted on March 10, 1951. 'F. The IIHF recognizes the Soviet Union, which joined in 1952, as the predecessor to Russia, which officially became a member in 1992. G. The IIHF recognizes Yugoslavia, which joined in 1939, as the predecessor to Serbia, which officially became a member on September 28, 2006. IIHF Associate Members } |align=center|44 |align=center| |align=center| |- | Indonesia | |Federasi Hoki Es Indonesia | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | Jamaica | |Jamaican Olympic Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Kuwait Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Ice Hockey Federation of the Kyrgyz Republic | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Liechtenstein Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Macau Ice Sports Federation |Andrew Chan Chak Mo | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | Macedonia | |Macedonian Ice Hockey Federation | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Malaysia Ice Hockey Federation |Dato Lee Hwa Beng | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |National Ice Hockey Federation of Moldova | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | | Moroccan Ice Hockey Association | Mrini Khalid | | align=center| | align=center| | align=center| |- | Nepal | |Nepal Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | | Oman Ice Sports Committee | Anad Al-Balushi | | align=center| | align=center| | align=center| |- | Philippines | |Federation of Hockey League in the Philippines | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Federation of Portuguese Ice Sports | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |Singapore Ice Hockey Association | | }} |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | Turkmenistan | |National Center of Turkmenistan for Winter Sports | | |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- | | |UAE Ice Hockey Association | | |align=center|47 |align=center| |align=center| |- |} IIHF Affiliate Members Former IIHF Members Notes References * External links * Official website of the International Ice Hockey Federation Category:International Ice Hockey Federation members